¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nessie!
by LizBrandon
Summary: Para Renesmee ha sido un mal día, se ha ensuciado, la han acosado y para colmo sabe que esta olvidando algo, pero no sabe qué es. One-shot. ¡Felicidades, Nessie :D! Lo sé mal summary xD. Para Angie C. Hiwatari y, obviamente para nessie.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo jugué poqito con ellos.

Summary: Para Renesmee ha sido un mal día, se ha ensuciado, la han acosado y para colmo sabe que esta olvidando algo, pero no sabe qué es. One-shot. ¡Felicidades, Nessie :D!

**¡¡¡Este fic va para angie (maria de los angeles xD) escritora de ff . net (por cierto amo 'junto a ti') Te quiero mucho hermosa!!! Y por supuesto para Renesmee Cullen.**

* * *

El sol entró por mi ventana despertándome. Esperen… ¿sol? Oh, genial. Tendría que ir al colegio sola pues mis "hermanos adoptivos" (que en realidad eran mis padres y tíos) no podrían salir gracias al maldito sol.

Odiaba estos días. Mamá me obligaba a ir a la preparatoria porque "la primera vez que la cursas es la más interesante". Así que tenía que ir sin importar las condiciones, como cualquier chica humana. Claro, como ellos ya la ha hecho varias veces se saben el contenido escolar de memoria.

Me levanté de malhumor a bañarme. Eran raros los días soleados como hoy en Londres, Inglaterra, donde nos habíamos mudado hace unos meses, precisamente hoy tenía que haber sol. Apenas el miércoles de la semana pasada había habido sol, ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿No debía esperar por lo menos otras tres semanas?

Me duché rápidamente y me dirigía a mi inmenso clóset (aunque no tan inmenso como el de mis tías) para buscar algo que ponerme cuando vi encima de mi cama un lindo conjunto azul. Inmediatamente vino una sola palabra a mi cabeza: Alice.

Sonreí y me vestí. Sabía que si no usaba aquello Alice armaría una discusión enorme la cual tendría secuelas en las próximas dos semanas. Jamás había visto esas prendas (obviamente) y aunque realmente me gustaban, sabía que tenía que aprovecharlas bien porque en cuanto me las quitara en la noche estarían en el cesto de la ropa inservible.

Me arreglé el cabello, me maquillé ligeramente y baje las escaleras.

-Este… Emmett, Rose ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso en mi presencia? –les pregunté cortésmente después de haberlos visto besarse… apasionadamente.

-Es para que aprendas, Nessie –se defendió mi tío.

-Cállate, Emmett –le ordenó Rose.

-No perviertas a mi hija, Emmett –dijo mamá saliendo del salón seguida por mi padre.

-¿Pervertirla yo? ¿Puedes explicarnos que hacían Edward y tú a las seis y media de la mañana en el salón?

-Número uno: estaba tocando el piano; numero dos: ¿Dónde querías que estuviéramos? ¿Dormidos? –mi papá enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Pues yo no oí nada –insistió Emmett.

-Parece que estaban muy ocupados como para ponerse a escuchar. Para nuestra desgracia nosotros _sí_ oímos. Pobre Edward, lo han traumatizado –mamá abrazó a papá mientras el fingía un estremecimiento.

-¿Ves lo que haces? –le reprendió Rosalie.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando borrar esa conversación de mi mente.

-Empecemos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? –propuse –Buenos días tíos.

-Buenos días, Nessie –dijeron ellos. Me acerqué a ellos y les di un beso a cada uno.

-Buenos días, mamá –murmuré mientras la abrazaba.

-Buenos días, corazón.

-¡Papi!

-Hola, princesa –me respondió él.

-¿No hay beso para tu tía favorita? –preguntó Alice bajando las escaleras.

-Hola, Alice. Gracias por la ropa, es muy bonita.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Buenos días.

-¿Y mis abuelos?

-Están de caza –respondieron mamá, papá y Alice.

-En el hospital –contestaron Rosalie y Emmett.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Están de caza o están en el hospital?

Esto era raro. Habíamos ido a cazar hace unos días y ¿Qué estarían haciendo tan temprano en el hospital? Todavía el abuelo, a veces tenía turno nocturno pero, ¿Y la abuela?

-No cuestiones, Renesmee. ¿Quieres desayunar? –mamá sonrió maléficamente y yo hice cara de asco.

-Este… ya me voy al colegio. Besitos a todos. Hasta luego.

Tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo de ahí antes de que me hicieran comer algo. La última vez fueron waffles. Una palabra: asqueroso.

Alcancé a escuchar las carcajadas de mi familia. El colegio no estaba muy lejos así que decidí irme caminando. Caminé unas veinte cuadras y llegué al colegio.

-Nessie –me saludó "seductoramente" Richard Jones. Mamá y papá se reían porque le encontraban parecido a Mike Newton. No me pregunten quien es ese porque ni idea. Cada que preguntaba todos se reían. Una vez Emmett dijo "Casi tu padre, Ness" pero se ganó un buen golpe por parte de mis padres.

-Hola, Richard.

Pasé de largo esperando no encontrarme con más idiotas en el camino. Error.

De la nada salió Joanna Adams. La mujer más chismosa que pueda haber. ¿Por qué mi familia imponía y yo no? A ellos ni quien se les acercara, les tenían miedo. Pero que no venga Renesmee Carlie Cullen sola porque todos se le echan encima. Pobre de mi.

-Nessie ¿cómo te va? –traducción: Nessie, ¿Qué chismes has sabido?

-Bien, Joanna. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo vas con Richard?

-Bien, bien. Lo tengo a mis pies. Como a todos. -¡Cuidado! Su ego nos va a aplastar a todos. Y eso que soy semi-vampira. –¿Quieres café?- me tendió una taza ¿Qué le podía decir? _Gracias, Joanna, pero soy semi-vampira y no me gusta el café._ Obvio no.

-Gracias, Jo –dándole un sorbo. Genial. Sabía peor de lo que olía.

-Dime algo. ¿Crees que tenga posibilidad con tu hermano? Es que en verdad me gusta Edward…

Escupí el café que me había tomado. ¿¡Mi papá!? ¡Está insignificante chica quiere con mi papá!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Vamos, sé que quieres a tu hermana, a Bella, pero no se pueden querer de verdad, ¿o sí? O sea son hermanos.

-No realmente –interrumpí irritada.

-Aún así. Aunque se quisieran, su "amor" no puede durar para siempre.

Quise tirarme al suelo a reir. No sabía que acertado era su comentario. No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ries? En verdad, no te enojes pero ¿Qué tiene Bella que no tenga yo?

Ok, eso si me irritó. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida y frágil humana a dudar del amor de mis padres? ¿Qué tenía mi madre que ella no? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Permítame reirme. Para empezar mi mamá era una hermosa vampira. Además mis papás se amaban desde hace más tiempo del que Joanna pudiera imaginar.

-Joanna, en serio mi pa… mi hermano JAMÁS TE VA A HACER CASO. Él ama a Bella. Se aman profundamente, así que, por favor, te ruego que no te metas con ellos –dije iracunda- ahora si me disculpas…

La adelanté para ir a clases. Estaba de muy mal humor. Si algo odiaba era que la mitad de las chicas babearan por mi papá y la mitad de los chicos por mi mamá. _Es el precio de ser bella _ decía tía Rose.

-Ups, creo que se enojó. ¡Qué más da! –escuché bufar a Joanna.

Cerré un puño irritada. Aventé el vaso de café (lleno) a la basura, no tenía humor de fingir que me gustaba la comida.

Entré a clase de trigonometría y me senté al lado de Julie. Ella era tímida pero amigable. Me llevaba bien con ella. Procuraba mantenerla lejos de Jasper. Era propensa a caerse o cortarse y de verdad me daría pena que algo le sucediera por nuestra causa.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ness?

No contesté, sólo apreté más los puños.

-Déjame adivinar…

-Joanne –dijimos a la par.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Es… -no podía decirle que le gustaba mi papá. No sería normal que alguien se pusiera así porque a alguien le gusta su hermano.

-¿Sigue con esa tontería de Edward? No le hagas caso, está loca. Bella es una chica muy amable y se le ve en que ama a tu hermano. Bueno, se nota a mil kilómetros que el amor es mutuo. ¡Qué suerte tienen!

Si suerte es enamorarte de un vampiro, que te persiga un rastreador y te haga ir a él haciéndote creer que tiene a tu madre, acabar en el hospital; que tu cuñado casi te mate en un cumpleaños y luego la única persona que hayas amado se vaya para luego tener que ir a Italia para que no se suicide; luchar contra un ejército de neófitos sedientos de sangre y sufrir un triangulo amoroso; casarse y tener un embarazo mega extraño, que quieran matar a tu hija por ser distinta y que tu mejor amigo se enamore de ella, entonces sí. Mis padres tienen muy buena suerte.

-Supongo que sí…

Cincuenta largos minutos después sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase. Casi me arrodillo a agradecerle al cielo.

La siguiente clase era historia. Genial. Esa clase iba con mi club de acosadores personales. Jasper siempre me ayudaba y controlaba los bajos instintos de eso… hormonales adolescentes, pero ahora Jasper no estaba. Estaba sola.

Fui a mi casillero (que estaba a unos metros del salón) por mi libro. Resignada me dirigí a mi clase pero, poco antes de llegar el idiota mayor me interceptó.

-Hola, hermosa.

-Richard, de verdad no tengo humor para aguantarte.

-Alguien está de genio…

-No lo estaba. Tú me pones de genio –le dije arrogante.

-Sabes que te gusto.

-Sí, claro –dije con sarcasmo.

-Tu odio hacia mí es tan cierto como decir que tu papá es Drácula –puntualizó. Quise partirme de la risa, sería un buen apodo para papá…

-Créeme, sería más fácil que me enamorara de un hombre lobo que de ti. Ahora quítate o no respondo.

-Me gustan las chicas rudas –sonrió. ¿De verdad creía que era sensual? Yo lo veía asqueroso.

-¿Ah sí? Pues a mí no me gustan los idiotas. Quítate.

-Vamos, Remensee, vamos al cine mañana. Paso por ti a la ocho.

-Contigo ni a la esquina. Y me llamo Renesmee no Remensee.

Me atrapó entre su cuerpo y un casillero.

-Suéltame ya –demandé.

-Los dos sabemos que en verdad no quieres eso.

-Deja de decir idioteces y suéltame –no me sería difícil hacerlo a un lado, tenía la fuerza suficiente, pero no sería _normal_. No pondría en evidencia a mi familia de esa manera.

Acercó su rostro al mío. Me dieron ganas de vomitar. Prefería mil veces oler los waffles que su aliento.

-Richard, quítate –advertí.

¿Es necesario decir que me ignoró?

-Richard…

Su rostro se siguió acercando al mío.

-¡Richard!

-Señor Jones, deje en paz a la señorita Cullen –escuché decir al profesor de Historia. Mi nuevo profesor favorito.

Richard se alejó de mí y se fue sin siquiera ver al maestro.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Señorita Cullen, por favor, no les de pie a sus compañeros –dijo cortante. En ese momento se cayó de mi gracia.

-¿Está diciendo que yo…?

-Que usted debería estar sentada en su lugar si no quiere que la mande a la dirección.

Indignada, caminé a mi lugar.

¡Já! Ahora resultaba que yo era una zorra que provocaba a los chicos. Maldito profesor.

Rogué por horas a que llegara el almuerzo para poder desaparecer de ahí un rato. Pero mi espera fuer larga. Muy larga.

Mi familia y yo nos sentábamos todos los días en una mesa a hablar y a contemplar la comida, pero hoy estaba sola. Me sentiría estúpida sentada sola en la cafetería.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo salí del colegio y me senté en las jardineras. A pensar. A estar sola.

Hoy no había sido un buen día, sin contar que sentía que olvidaba algo. Tenía toda la mañana quebrándome la cabeza pensando que era lo que olvidaba pero nada… Además mi "plática" con Richard me había recordado a Jacob. Como lo extrañaba… Hacía meses que no lo veía. Me sentía incompleta, y estaba segura de que él se sentía igual. Esperaba poder ir pronto a Forks a verlo o que él tuviera vacaciones para que viniera. Aún no entendía bien porque no había venido con nosotros, los Quileutes se caracterizaban por hablar en clave, solo sabía que era algo relacionado con la manada.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en él. Desearía que estuviera aquí, conmigo… pero como todo, mi tiempo de reflexión y recuerdos se vio interrumpido por el timbre de mi celular.

Era mi mamá. ¿Por qué interrumpía mi tiempo de reflexión por una pregunta tan estúpida como si prefiero morado o rosa? A veces no entiendo a las vampiras…

Miré el reloj.: aún faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara el almuerzo. Fui a mi casillero y guardé los libros que no necesitaba. Arrastré los pies hacia el edificio tres, donde tenía biología. Había varios estudiantes en los patios, pero no les tome importancia. No pensaba en nada… hasta que mi pie se resistió un poco a avanzar. Ugh, un maldito chicle. ¡Qué asco! Tendría que quitarlo. Alice no me perdonaría que ensuciara unas preciosas botas Gucci con un asqueroso chicle.

Nunca me había pasado algo parecido ¿Qué haría ahora? Intente arrastrar el pie pero solo conseguí que se pegara más. Hice de todo: Brinqué, le eche agua, sacudí el pie, me quite la bota…

Después de numerosos y diversos intentos sentí que alguien se me acercaba.

-Julie…

-¿Qué haces, Ness? –en ese momento vio el chicle su boca formó una perfecta "o" -¿Por qué no intentas esto? –con la punta del pulgar y el índice jaló el chicle y éste se desprendió. Sacó un botecito de desinfectante de su bolso y se limpió las manos.

-Admito que no se me ocurrió –dije avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, Nessie. Bueno, me voy a clases. Que tengas buen día.

Claro muy buen día. Como siempre, había alumnos inútiles y que "haciendose los chistositos" me llenaron la remera de jugo de uva. ¡Uva! Eso jamás se quitaría. Bola de idiotas.

El día siguió normal. Bueno, normal si quitas que la maestra de literatura me envió a la dirección por estarla arremedando (cosa que es mentira, la maestra es una lunática) y que la idiota de Joanna, en clase de gimnasia, me pegó en la cara con un balón de baloncesto. Estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito...

Regresé a mi casa cansada, de mal humor, agobiada, frustrada y triste. Sólo quería ver a Jacob. Sólo eso me aliviaría pero no todo en la vida es posible…

Para colmo se metió el sol y empezó a llover. Me empapé y un estúpido de primero me llenó de barro al pasar. Ya lo pagaría… ya lo pagaría.

Mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de: venganza contra el de primero, venganza contra Joanna, venganza contra el profesor de historia que me dijo zorra, venganza a Richard… entre otras. Tendría que pedirles ayuda a Rose y a Alice.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me extrañó ver el Mercedes del abuelo. Era muy temprano para que estuviera en casa. No escuchaba ruidos en la casa, sin embargo sabía que estaban ahí, podía olfatearlos. Pero olía a algo más. Un olor que, fácilmente, podía decir que había tratado de disfrazar así que no podía asegurar mucho.

Entre a mi casa, empapada y llena de lodo, con restos de chicle en la bota, con jugo de uva en la blusa, enojada con Joanne por querer separar a mis papás (en especial por creer que papá es sexy)y por lanzarme una pelota a la cara y el amargo aliento de Richard impregnado en la nariz. Este día no podía ser peor. Pero, en cuanto puse un pie adentro, recordé lo que había tratado de averiguar todo el día. Hoy era un día especial.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nessie! –gritó mi familia.

Había olvidado que hoy era diez de Septiembre. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La casa estaba completamente decorada con motivo de mi cumpleaños.

-¡Nessie! ¡Te hemos comprado muchos regalos! –me dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

Y era verdad. Requerí de más de una hora para abrirlos todos.

-Muchísimas gracias a todos, han hecho este día uno muy especial.

-Y te tenemos una sorpresa más –sonrió mi madre.

Me giré y encontré la mejor de las sorpresas. Mejor que el regalo más caro del mundo. Mejor que cualquier cosa que me habían dado ya.

-¡Jacob! –grité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad antes de correr a abrazar al amor de mi vida.

* * *

Y bien? que les pareció?

Un poqito raro, lo sé.

Bueno, dejen su review!! quiero saber si ustedes tambien creen que es raro xD

Solo me queda algo por decir

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NESSIE!!!

Besotes a todos!!!

Gaby


End file.
